


We'll Burn, Too

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Cannibalism, Flash Fic, M/M, Murder, Romance, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Crazy is what crazy does, and Sehun and Yixing might be just that.





	We'll Burn, Too

Crazy is what crazy does, and Sehun and Yixing might just be that.  
  
Killing people isn't just easy, but fun as well. A hobby disguised as justified business, lives dedicated to steal those of others. No one bats an eye as long as they get paid, but truth is that they wouldn’t really care as long as there are bodies to harvest.  
  
Sehun puts a bullet through their head. Yixing chops them up and burns them.  
  
Together, they watch the flames rise high against a sky which can never compare to the beauty of slaughter.  
  
“That’s gross,” Sehun mumbles with a grimace when Yixing licks the blood from his own fingers. It isn't the first time, but far from so. Remnants of intestines or coagulated blood; nothing looks unsavory enough for Yixing who argues that none of it should go to waste.  
  
Sehun, on the other hand, has never managed to fully understand just what it is about human remains that has the other crave the taste of it.  
  
“If I had known that my assigned partner would turn out to be a cannibal, I–”  
  
“Don't be so dramatic,” Yixing laughs while smacking his lips louder than is necessary, his shiny fingers finding their way to Sehun’s mouth just to tease. “Come on, it doesn't seem as bad once you’ve tried. And some organs smell terrible when burnt, mind you. I’m just making sure that you can enjoy the fire, too.”  
  
Sehun steps back, dodging the attack.  
  
“You're crazy.”  
  
He has said it enough times, but Yixing never changes. Dinner isn’t a problem for he who prefers people over animals, and if Sehun is to be honest, he doesn't really mind. It is a rather peculiar definition of vegetarianism, but a legitimate one nonetheless.  
  
“What are you, then?” Yixing asks rhetorically before pulling him closer to transfer the taste. Perhaps he is right, after all, Sehun finds himself thinking as the blood of others coats his own tongue, running down his throat to eventually mix with whatever he will have for dinner.  
  
He smiles into the kiss, chuckling against lips that taste remarkably similar to the smoke they’re inhaling.  
  
“Maybe we’re all crazy.”  
  
It is, in the end, not much worse than pulling the trigger at a father of four. Eating these people won’t harm them any further, and Sehun has to agree with Yixing that stomachs are cosier than the bottom of some ash pile.  
  
Maybe they should feel grateful, the families of those dead men, for having their loved ones gain the honour of filling someone else’s hunger.  
  
Sehun pulls back when the taste is gone, as does Yixing who looks awfully proud. There might not be time yet to speak of a conversion, but a step is a step regardless of its length. It doesn’t look like they will run out of samples, anyway, for as long as there are people alive, Sehun will be there, blowing their heads off.   
  
The fire keeps shrinking at a steady rate, still reflected on the surface of their eyes. With fingers entwined, a bit sticky against each other, Sehun and Yixing persist forever. Money is irrelevant when killing is fun, for murder is with all else subtracted the only wage they ever need.  
  
Their lids fall shut, heavy and warm by bodies made invisible and rising with the wind, the bones of those evaporated soothing their lungs. Inhaling all the people they have killed, they stand there relishing until the last flame dies and only ashes are left as proof of their insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble collection on AFF. Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated! ♡


End file.
